hatarakufandomcom-20200223-history
Shirō Ashiya
Shirō Ashiya (芦屋 四郎 Ashiya Shirō?) / Alciel (アルシエル Arushieru?) is one of Satan's Generals who was also transported to the modern day Japan with him. Extremely loyal to Maou, he takes care of the domestic duties at home and goes to the library to research ways to regain their powers. Background During his life in Ente Isla, he served under Satan as one of the Four Great Generals and fought Hero Emilia alongside Satan. He accompanied Satan through the gate which the latter created with his remaining magic power and escaped to the real world. Story After escaping to Earth with Satan, Ashiya and Maou are found by the police and taken to the police station where they obtain information about the world they ended up in via hypnosis. After taking care of basic accommodation and identification, they set off to find jobs for themselves, but their initial job ventures ended in failure. After some months, Maou suggested that Ashiya handles the domestic chores and research ways to regain their powers, while Maou concentrates on his part-time job at MgRonalds. In the beginning of summer, Ashiya lectures Maou about spending all their bank savings on a washing machine, refrigerator, and a bike. Maou argued that the first two are necessary for the sweltering weather, and that he needed a bike to go to work. Ashiya then passes an umbrella to Maou as he gets ready to go to his workplace. The next day, Emi shows up at their apartment to Ashiya's shock. He doesn't let her in at first, securing all the locks and ignoring her protests. Maou then reveals that he had a run-in with Emi the night before. When Emi starts crying, Maou tells Ashiya to let her in. She mocks them for a while before leaving. When Maou goes on a date with Chiho, Ashiya tails them, only to be discovered by Emi. The latter drags him into the restaurant where Maou and Chiho are, and soon after the underground mall they are in collapses. When they meet up after Maou moves the rubble out of the way to save the people trapped within, Ashiya blames himself for not being able to protect his lord and beats himself up for his inefficiency. Personality Although living as a human himself, he tends to consider humans beneath him. He often reacts in exaggerated ways, usually in regards to the household finances. He respects his lord and is subservient to the point that he'll beat himself up for his imagined transgressions when Maou refuses to. Ashiya's intelligence is pointed out by others several times, an invaluable trait that made Maou suggest that Ashiya handles the research Appearance He's a tall man with brown eyes, and has grayish-white hair that falls just beneath his chin. He can often be seen in Unixlo clothes, usually jeans and a long sleeved shirt. When he is doing the chores, he wears a green apron. Character Relationships Sadao Maō Alciel's lord, to which the former has vowed eternal loyalty. Not much of their relationship on Ente Isla is known, but on Earth, Ashiya and Maou are shown to share a very friendly relationship. Although Maou is his lord, Ashiya doesn't hesitate to reprimand him when he spends their money unnecessarily. Hanzō Urushihara Alciel and Lucifer both served as Satan's Demon Generals, but now they both live in the Castle Overlord with Maou. Ashiya generally views Urushihara as a nuisance, and often lectures Urushihara on his online shopping habits that puts a heavy burden on their finances. Emi Yusa Ashiya shares a cordial acquaintance with Emi, unless she insults his master, whereby he will retort by speaking of Maou's greatness. This is best displayed when Ashiya was sent as a spy to Sentucky Fried Chicken; when he heard Emi insulting Maou at a nearby table, he stood up in a rage and went over to tell her to take her words back. Rika Suzuki Ashiya seems to see her as a friend, as she had expressed encouragement to Ashiya's role in Castle Overlord. They went out a couple of times in the light novel and exchanged phone numbers. Despite Rika's obvious crush on him (that even Maou noticed), he seems to be oblivious to it. Powers and Abilities Demonic Energy As a demon like Satan and Lucifer he is capable of wielding demonic powers. When he shows his true power, he often forms his hands in an X shape. Like Maou and Urushihara, his power on Earth is limited, but he can replenish his power through the negative emotions of people around him. *'Telekinesis: '''During the battle with Lucifer and Olba, he displayed this by throwing three cars at Olba. *'Energy Projectiles: 'Ashiya is able to fire green energy projectiles from his hands. *'Magic Recovery: '''Ashiya was able to recover from his injuries by using demonic energy granted to him by Sadao. Enhanced Strength Alciel is said to have the thickest skin of all the Generals. Most weapons and attacks are unable to penetrate it. Trivia *Alsiel/Alciel is believed to be the lowest level of Hell to Chaldean myth, comparable to Jewish concept of Gehenna. Similarly, the demon could be associated with Abbadon the "place of destruction" *In episode 6 of the anime, when he commented on the anatomical model only having one heart, it might have been hinted that he and other demons have two or more hearts. Gallery Icook.jpg Shirodesign.jpg Ashiya-design.jpg Ashiya-facial1.jpg Ashiya-facial2.jpg Dishes.jpg Room.jpg Scary.jpg Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Category:Demons Category:Needs Help